Maybe (Ever After)
by ObsessionsOTP
Summary: "Ariel had come back to Storybrooke with Prince Eric and once she laid eyes on Hook she lost it, slandering him to everyone at Granny's as she recounted what truly happened during the missing year." [Based on a copyright issue I removed the lyrics but the songs that were used are still on the author's note.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Songs used:Lover's Eyes by Mumford & Sons, Unbeliever by You & Me, and Babel by Mumford & Sons. I do not own any of the characters, those belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time.

I originally had pieces of lyrics in the story but due to potential copyright issues I have omitted them. But I did list them above just so you guys can get an idea. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, still. Reviews appreciated.

888888888888888

Their words had stung. Hell, he rather have his heart ripped out again than to feel the shame and guilt that gnawed at him at that moment. Ariel had come back to Storybrooke with Prince Eric and once she laid eyes on Hook she lost it, slandering him to everyone at Granny's as she recounted what truly happened during the missing year. He could see Snow's disappointment, David's complete disapproval, and Emma's hurt expression at the realization that he had let her believe something different all those months ago. Ariel's accusations made mostly everyone in the diner glare at him, and he could feel all the progress he's made almost completely vanish. One mistake. Apparently that was all it took for everyone to see him as a villain once again. Maybe they never stopped.

"_Once a pirate always a pirate, right?" David had remarked when Killian tried to speak. _

"_Maybe we _were_ wrong about you." Snow murmured under her breath but he heard her loud and clear, it felt like a knife cutting straight through him because those words sounded so familiar._

'I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you.'

_The words Emma had once said bounced in his head in that moment, and maybe he hasn't made as much progress as he initially thought. He looked at Emma, watching for her reaction, and he saw the inner turmoil; the push and pull of whether or not to trust him and that broke him. Because wasn't all he has done for them, for her, without asking for anything in return, enough? Yet he was still being treated like the same pirate they first met. They were still wary about him as if he hasn't proven time and again that he was on their side and he would fight to his death beside them, with her—for her. All he felt in that moment was pain and betrayal. And just as before in the giant's lair he was left behind, unable to be trusted, even when he has done everything asked of him. That feeling made him respond rather unpleasantly. _

"_Right, because I am the only one in this room who has done something they regret," he had said, his head tilted to the side slightly as he felt the sting of their mistrust. "Yes, I was, and still am, a pirate but at least I have never claimed to be anything I am not. You all knew who I was from the start and since Neverland I have done nothing but fight by you, but alas, once a villain always a villain."_

_He turned to walk away avoiding everyone's gaze, especially Emma's, but as he moved closer to the door he hesitated by Regina, "Maybe we _have _wasted our lives."_

_He shoved the door open and stepped into the crisp air, the bell ringing loudly behind him, going to the only place that would calm him down. _

Now he sits on a bench on the docks, inhaling in the salty scent of the beach. He has been breathing heavy since he arrived, trying to calm his trembling hands, but unlike most times he fails to find the comfort he needs in the sounds of the crashing waves below. He knew he hadn't made anything better for himself, yelling at everyone, but he couldn't contain his frustration any longer. He truly thought that Emma and her family had finally come to see the man he was now, or trying to be in any case, but he was wrong. His past would always come back to haunt him. It's as if he was stuck in the cage that was his past and whenever he believed he could finally get through the bars they compressed and trapped him inside once more. He's afraid he'll never have the chance to set himself free. Maybe he deserves to be there; his actions in the course of the last couple centuries have been less than honorable, and maybe he has never ever truly been honorable. When he looks back to his life he feels like he has never been enough, never been enough for his father, never enough to all those who only took pity of the young lad roaming the streets for food; maybe he was destined to be a villain, his life only a cruel joke, giving him everything he wanted only to rip it from his hands and make it seem like it was never there to begin with. Just as it had been with his mother, with Liam and with Milah.

He was tired. He was beyond exhausted of just being the villain who tries to be the hero, exhausted of being the pirate seeking for revenge, exhausted of being the young boy struggling to survive. He was exhausted of this life that only seems to give him flashes of light only to be then consumed by darkness. He has lived three hundred years and in that moment all his failures and short comings over the course of that time were dense on his shoulders.

Maybe he deserved this.

Killian laid down on the bench and peered up at the sky, drowning in self-doubt and loathing. He didn't hear when someone laid down on the bench next to him, mimicking his exact position, one hand under his head the other resting on his stomach. He was pulled out of his obscure thoughts when he heard soft music playing beside him. He slowly, lazily turned his head towards the source and his eyes widened in shock, mouth agape marginally as he stared at the person who silently offered their support.

Henry turned to look at Killian and smiled brightly. "Thought some music would lighten the mood," he said nonchalantly, as if he didn't just witness everyone turning their backs on him. "I know I showed you some of my favorites last week so I thought we could listen to some more."

Killian laid frozen as he watched the boy search for a more specific type of music on his talking phone, or was that his music box that looked like the talking device? He didn't know what to say nonetheless; what could he say? It's true him and the lad had been spending a lot of time together lately, whether it was in Emma presence or not, but he never thought Henry would search him out and try to comfort him the only way he knew how. His heart clenched painfully at the thought, at how Henry seemed to care enough about him to try and lighten his mood. When Henry finally decided on what to play, muttering that Killian should like what he has decided on, he looked at Killian, not with pity or distaste but with reassurance. Showing him that he hadn't turned his back on him, that he believed in Killian despite what was said and what his family thought at the moment. It warmed him to his very soul, because maybe—just maybe—he wasn't completely alone. Henry was there with him, playing music and just giving him the company he needed, not asking or demanding, or reproaching him for anything. There was no accusation or disappointment in his eyes, just hope and encouragement. He was amazed that he had apparently proven himself to him, and maybe he was just a young lad but he did have the heart of the Truest Believer and it meant the world to him that the lad trusted him nonetheless.

He smiled then, eyes crinkling as he looked back up at the sky twinkling with stars. "I'd be honored to learn more from you, lad," he said softly. Henry played the first song. It broke the silence with it soothing melody.

"What is this, lad? I don't believe you have showed me this type of music before."

"It's Alternative music. It's by _Mumford and Sons._ Sorry, I didn't think the lyrics would hit so close to home. I-I thought you would like them but maybe it's too soon—"

"It's alright, lad," he interrupted Henry's stammering apology. "It's quite comforting actually. As if this _Mumford _fellow knows my woes."

Henry laughs. And it's genuine and that makes Killian smile, even if the gesture does confuse him.

"It's not just one guy. It's a band named _Mumford and Sons_, with multiple guys in it. My mom and I listen to them a lot. I always thought you would like them too. I guess it sounds like what a pirate would listen to."

And again he can't help but smile. When he says pirate there is no disgust or shame in his tone, like the way David had said it earlier. Then again Henry always thought him being a pirate was, as he says, "cool".

"Well by all means my boy, show me more."

"Okay, how about this one? It's by _You and Me; _it's new."

"The music in this world always so relevant to everyone's circumstances?" Killian asked only half-jokingly. It really did express how he felt in that moment. He never thought himself as much, which is why he puts on such a bravado, that much he will admit. The melody and the lyrics combined with Henry's presence relaxed him to the point where he could simply enjoy the moment with the lad. They started talking about the kind of music Killian liked when he lived in the Enchanted Forest, he promised he would show Henry a few of the sailor's songs he grew up with another day. Henry showed him various music artists, but he mostly played _Mumford and Sons_ and _You and Me_, explaining that he recently preferred to listen to them the most. They're conversation lulled briefly as they lost themselves in the music, another Mumford and Sons song playing, and Killian couldn't help but to be surprised at Henry's music preference. It seemed a bit mature for him to relate to the stories but Henry explained it was like listening to someone else's story. Whether or not he had experienced it himself did not stop him from connecting with the words. And he found that the lad was right, he did like the music. He could easily picture his crew singing along as they sailed through the sea on the Jolly Roger.

"Well that sounds oddly familiar," he chuckled mirthlessly thinking on how the lyrics of the songs reminded him of how he had to patiently fight through Emma's walls and how he constantly thought himself unworthy of seeing what was inside.

Henry sits up straight then, Killian following suit. He looked thoughtful for a second before contemplating him quietly, his features sobering for what he was about to say. The lad may only be thirteen years old but he is quite wise and mature, especially when it comes to his mother(s).

"I saw how my mom reacted at Granny's when everything was said. And I know she may put up walls but you can't let her do that. This is the happiest I have seen my mom in… well ever," he said with a small smirk. "I know you love her, and I think she loves you too, so you can't give up on her. I know you have a dark past but so does half of the people in Storybrooke. If they were able to forgive my mom, the Evil Queen, I think they can forgive Captain Hook too. I did. And I know they will too, in time. You've been more than a friend, the closest thing I've had to a father since my dad died. You've been there for me and my mom and I know you care about us. That's how I know you _have_ changed. My grandpa chose power over his family but you have chosen us over and over. And we needed that, my mom especially needed that. She needed to be put first for once. And you've done that, so _don't_ give up."

Henry looked so bloody serious and sincere that it was easy to forget that he was merely a young boy. Killian took his words to heart, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. He made a silent promise to Henry and himself that no matter how much he believes he doesn't deserve it, if Emma will have him he will do his bloody damnedest to make her happy. He shakes his head slightly to himself; it's not enough to silently promise, he has to make sure Henry knows. He deserves to hear it. He holds Henry's gaze and tries to convey how serious and sincere _he_ is.

"I've never given up on your mother, lad. It was more my inner demons that made me lose faith in myself. Nothing in any realm can make me give up on your mother. And I do love her; I swear to you that as long as your mother will have me I will dedicate my life to making her, and you, happy. No matter what it is I have to do, I will gladly do anything for the both of you."

A happy grin breaks on Henry's face. "Good. We'll call it Operation… Ever After. I know my mom wants everyone to have their happy endings because she's the Savior and that's her job, but it's up to us to make sure she has her own."

"Sounds like a plan, lad," he replies with his own smile, ruffling Henry's hair. "Now why don't I walk you back to your mothers and you can show me more songs along the way."

They got up together and walked towards Granny's, where he was sure everyone still remained. They walked along the side walk as they sang along to _Bohemian Rhapsody_, which Henry had presented him with the week before, when someone called Henry's name. They turned towards the voice that was coming from the other side of the street. Emma walked towards them, crossing the street carefully.

"Where the hell did you go? You know there's been a lot of baddies lurking around since Gold came back," she reminded Henry, and while she was referring to Ursula and Cruella, Killian couldn't help but wince a little at the implications of villains lurking about.

"I'm perfectly fine, mom. I was with Killian," he shrugged.

Emma looked at Killian then, the doubt in her emerald eyes had cleared but she still hesitated. Henry rolled his eyes at his mother. Henry knew that Emma didn't doubt Hook, she was more upset that he didn't tell her the truth about Ariel. But after he eyed her carefully as she looked at Killian he realized that she had already forgiven him, if the doe eyes she was making at him said anything.

"I'm going inside," he sighed amused as he crossed the street to the diner where Regina came out to wait for him. He looked back at Killian and smiled knowingly, a sign that Operation Ever After was in motion.

"Killian—"

"It's alright, Swan. You don't have to say anything. I, on the other hand, need to apologize for my outburst. Bad form," he says with a curt nod and a raise of his eyebrow. "It was a natural reaction to learning the truth about what transpired with Ariel. I'm not proud of what I did –"

"Killian, really it's okay. I'm not going to lie, it hurt that you kept it from me. But if you wouldn't have done that then you wouldn't have been able to out run the curse and bring me back home. Besides Ariel found Eric after all. And I get why you did it. The Jolly Roger was the only thing you had, I don't blame you for wanting to fight for it." Emma cupped his face with her hands and pulled him closer kissing him softly. "You have nothing to apologize for. I overreacted, it just— caught me of guard. I know the man you are, Killian. And you are one of the best men I have ever met." She kissed him once more and caressed his check lightly as she pulled away. He couldn't help but love the way she was looking at him; as if he truly was worthy of her. In that instant he thought he couldn't love her more. "And don't worry about my parents, I think Regina is on your side, talked some sense into them."

He chuckled softly as he thumbs the dimple on her chin. "Well, villains that are trying to redeem themselves have to stick together. There are not many of us, you know? Small club and all."

"I think you've redeemed yourself a while ago, pirate."

Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, looking up into his eyes teasingly. There was no disgust or disapproval in the word _pirate, _only love and adoration, even if she wouldn't admit it. He hummed contentedly in her embrace.

"I love it when you call me pirate," he growls. He dipped his head to capture her lips with his. He tangled his fingers in her hair and turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss. They were both breathless as they pulled apart. He rested his forehead on hers as they stood in comfortable silence, her eyes closed as she absentmindedly rubbed his back. After a minute they heard the ding of Granny's door from across the street. Henry announces that everyone was leaving and that he wanted to go home. Emma chuckle's at her son's bluntness and entwines her fingers with Killian's. "Come on, let's go home."

He smiled softly, still not used to the fact that they live together now, and puts his arm around her shoulders, her hand still firmly in his. Henry ran towards them and fell in step next to Killian. Killian put his hooked arm loosely around Henry's shoulders too for good measure. Henry's threat of taking his hook and using it as a hanger if he rips his shirt making him smile fondly and Emma laugh heartily. Henry looks over at his mother a smile on his face when he hears her laugh and then at Killian who gives him a wink and a knowing smile. Maybe this time the light will keep the darkness away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you _Anne Nonymus_ for your rant. I was on the fence about doing Emma's P.O.V. and you convinced me,

And thank you _catspats31_ for the heads up.

Anyways this is Emma's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>"<em>Once a pirate always a pirate, right?"<em>

_That's _what pulled Emma out of her thoughts. The way David said it, with such distaste, with such venom. It shocked her to hear the tone in her father's voice. Part of her understood, he only saw Killian's lie he didn't bother with the _why_. But another part, the bigger portion, wanted to reprimand him for saying that because, _really? _Killian has been there for her, for them, more times than she could count. Was that not enough for David to give him the benefit of the doubt? As much as she wanted to say as much _her_ mind was only trying to figure out the why. Why would he not help Ariel? By that point he had proven to her to be trustworthy, even if she'd never said as much. And why would he lie about it later? Or let her believe something that was not true? Did he really think that she would have not heard him out if he told her the truth then?

She thought about that for a moment. Maybe she wouldn't have heard him out. If she was honest with herself she didn't believe she would have. She knew she could trust him at that time, but she was still reluctant to, listening to the past of her brain that reminded her time and again what happened when she trusted someone in the past. For a second she marveled at how far she has come; how far _they _have come. Now she couldn't imagine trusting anyone as much as she trusted him.

She was brought back to the present by Mary Margret's quiet murmur. She was standing right next to her mother therefore she heard the doubt tumble from her lips. Killian bristled in front of them, having obviously heard her. Emma watched as his expression went from deeply hurt to one of a more defensive nature as his head tilted to the side.

"Right, because I am the only one in this room who has done something they regret. Yes, I was, and still am, a pirate but at least I have never claimed to be anything I am not. You all knew who I was from the start and since Neverland I have done nothing but fight by you, but alas, once a villain always a villain."

_Do something Emma!_

She commanded herself but she was frozen on the spot. She watched as he walked away, only hesitating by Regina as he mumbled something she couldn't quite hear.

_Great job, Swan. Way to defend your boyfriend._

She cringed inwardly at her uselessness. Multiple thoughts crashed in her head trying to regain control of her motor skills. She should have said something, wanted to, but she hesitated because— she doesn't know why. She was hurt that he kept the truth from her and that might have caused her to doubt him for a second but only for a second. She knew who Killian Jones was and who was now. She understood his motives, why he didn't—couldn't—leave the Jolly Roger to the hands of another pirate, let alone Blackbeard. That ship was the only thing he had left. It had been his home for centuries, it was the ship he made memories in with his brother and then with Milah. It was the only thing he had left and of course she understood why he didn't let it go. She also understood why he hadn't told her; she knew now, looking back, that she would have just used that information to push him further away.

She turned towards her parents, not noticing Henry slipping through the back door, and she regarded them for a moment, how ironic the people who were supposed to be all about hope turned their backs so hastily.

"That was unnecessary and uncalled for," she said quietly. The disappointment in Emma's voice was clear. It quickly turned to irritation when she saw David's confused expression.

"You heard what he did Emma. It's just another lie, something else he didn't bother to come out with. While taking credit for doing something he didn't do, I might add," he responded firmly.

The biting comment was on the tip of her tongue but Regina beat her to it, unable to stay quiet it seems.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously. "You act as if you have never kept anything to yourself or done something depraved in your life. I could mention _quite_ a few things to show the contrary." She looked at Snow pointedly, making sure she understood what she was referring to. "That pirate has saved your ass more times than you even know. But of course that doesn't matter because he's Captain Hook, and any good he does is overshadowed by the bad."

"You're making this personal, Regina," Snow warned.

"I'm sure leaving Eric to die is not even amongst the most wretched things he has done," Ariel commented from several feet away.

"I took your voice once, I can do it again. Swim away, little mermaid," Regina threatened through gritted teeth her eyes closing in annoyance. "And yes I am making it personal. You all consider the Captain a villain that's why it's so easy to turn your back on him now. Never mind all the work he has put in to change and all the sacrifices he has made to do so. It sure as hell is hard to not take it personal when I, myself, know exactly what he is going through. You think it is easy changing our ways, pushing back the urge to knock some sense into people, to be around self-proclaimed heroes when the only thing everyone sees are the bad things we have done, not the things we have done since. For being the good guys in this story you sure don't seem to look for the best in people."

"It still doesn't give him the right t—"

"Oh don't be stupid, Charming," she interrupted instantly. "If he hadn't kept that ship there would be no way he would have out ran _your_ curse and brought the Savior back to Storybrooke. You owe him your lives, as well as your daughters."

Regina's words were final, neither Snow nor Charming had an argument against it and everyone else turned away in shocked silence and went about their business, most deciding to leave the diner. Emma realized then that her parents didn't know the full extent of his sacrifice. She knew Killian could live without them knowing but she needed them to see how much he has done for them—for her.

"He traded his ship," Emma whispered. At Mary Margaret's confused, narrowed eyes she continued. "He needed a magic bean to get to New York. The only thing of value he had was his ship."

"He traded his ship for you?" her mother whispered in awe after a beat of silence.

Emma smiled softly as she remembered that night outside of Granny's. When he told her (only after she asked) it was the first time she saw how much he really cared for her. It was the first time she thought that maybe he _did_ love her. The morning after she tried to push the thought away because how could he love her? But she knew he did; she didn't need to hear the words, it was in his eyes, in his actions. He proved to her that he loved her. "He traded his ship for me," she repeated softly.

David's eyes grew wide and Mary Margret's softened, guilt glistening behind her gaze. Regina simply rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. I told you—"

"Yeah, yeah. Yearning looks and doe-y eyes. He does most of the yearning though," Emma replied with her own eye roll.

Regina smiled smugly. "And you have the doe-y eyes covered." She turned to the Charming's and gave them a sarcastic smile. "Now don't you feel like idiots? I told you before villains are made not born. He had a rough patch, albeit a three hundred year old one, but he's coming around. And the closer he gets to a happy ending the more promising it is for me to get my own." She gave a slight nod as she rushed through the last part, not one to be vulnerable. "Anyhow, you should go talk to him, Swan. And _you _two should apologize. Henry will be with you this week so—"

"Where _is_ Henry?" Snow asked as they turned to look around the diner, finding that he was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" David asked as he moved to check the halls of the inn the diner was connected to. They were about to spread out when Emma caught sight of him outside across the street.

"There he is," she said as she walked through the doors.

"Henry!" she called out. He was walking along the sidewalk, Killian besides him, as he blasted _Bohemian Rhapsody _from his phone_—_her kid after all—and for a second she didn't think they heard her. It warmed her heart watching them sing along to the music; knowing that by the looks of Killian's genuine smile, Henry had sought him out and tried (and succeeded) to cheer him up. She was glad they got along great, it would have been disastrous if they hadn't.

"Where the hell did you go? You know there's been a lot of baddies lurking around since Gold came back," she asked when she had crossed the street. She saw Killian flinch and immediately felt like clarifying that she only meant Cruella and Ursula (_really though, why?)_ but Henry spoke up before she could.

"I'm perfectly fine, mom. I was with Killian," he shrugged.

Emma turned to Killian while leaning back a bit, observing him carefully for any signs that he might still be upset. She heard Henry sigh next to them and mutter something about doe eyes—she had to learn to be more subtle about that—and saw from the corner of her eye that he started moving away. "I'm going inside," he sighed again amused as he crossed the street to the diner where Regina came out to wait for him. She watched him cross the street and he looked back at Killian and smiled knowingly. Something was up with those two, but she figured she'd let them have their fun.

"Killian—"

"It's alright, Swan. You don't have to say anything. I, on the other hand, need to apologize for my outburst. Bad form," he says with a curt nod and a raise of his eyebrow. "It was a natural reaction to learning the truth about what transpired with Ariel. I'm not proud of what I did –"

"Killian, really it's okay. I'm not going to lie, it hurt that you kept it from me. But if you wouldn't have done that then you wouldn't have been able to out run the curse and bring me back home. Besides Ariel found Eric after all. And I get why you did it. The Jolly Roger was the only thing you had, I don't blame you for wanting to fight for it." Emma cupped his face with her hands and pulled him closer kissing him softly. "You have nothing to apologize for. I overreacted, it just— caught me of guard. I know the man you are, Killian. And you are one of the best men I have ever met." She couldn't help but kiss him once more at the softness of his deep blue eyes; she caressed his check lightly as she pulled away. She thought she couldn't love him more and the feeling warmed her straight to her toes in the chilly air. "And don't worry about my parents, I think Regina is on your side, talked some sense into them."

The fact that she was adamant about it shocked her, really. She understood that Regina could understand what Killian was going through but she never expected her to defend him with such fervor. Maybe she saw herself reflected in that situation, how she would feel if someone came and threw everything she had done in her face and have everyone turn their backs on them. Actually someone had called her out on what she had done recently. Marian called her a monster just as Ariel was calling Killian a pirate. But in that moment everyone rose to defend her. Again, the regret for not standing up for him sooner consumed her. He deserved better. And she will work to give him better.

He chuckled softly as he thumbs the dimple on her chin, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. "Well, villains that are trying to redeem themselves have to stick together. There are not many of us, you know? Small club and all."

"I think you've redeemed yourself a while ago, pirate."

Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, looking up into his eyes teasingly. She absolutely was head over heels for her pirate. The fact that he was—is—a pirate never bothered her. In fact it made him that much more appealing. She had always liked Captain Hook the most growing up and maybe a part of her gravitated towards the character because she knew; she knew who he truly was, Killian Jones, the man who has put her first in everything because he believed she needed a Savior of her own. The man who has won her heart completely; the man she loves. He was _her _pirate and there's no other way she would want him.

"I love it when you call me pirate," he growls. He dipped his head to capture her lips with his. He tangled his fingers in her hair and turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss as her hands were on his waist, gripping his shirt to hold him even closer. They were both breathless as they pulled apart. He rested his forehead on hers as they stood in comfortable silence, her eyes closed as he caressed her cheek. After a minute they heard the ding of Granny's door from across the street. Henry announces that everyone was leaving and that he wanted to go home. Emma chuckle's at her son's bluntness and entwines her fingers with Killian's. "Come on, let's go home."

She has already gotten used to the idea of them having a home together. She loved waking up to him every morning, couldn't imagine waking up any other way anymore. He smiled softly, and puts his arm around her shoulders, her hand still firmly in his. Henry ran towards them and fell in step next to Killian. Killian placed his hooked arm loosely around Henry's shoulders and she takes a mental picture of the moment. The moment she was sharing with her boys she was sure she would remember forever.

"If you rip my shirt I'll use your hook as a hanger," Henry warned only half-jokingly. Emma lets out a laugh as Killian feigns to be hurt that he would ever rip his shirt. She knows that there will be trouble coming soon, with Gold being back and all, but if she has learned anything from Killian is that she has to enjoy the quiet moments. At that moment she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
